


Researching Courtship Rituals Might Be A Good Idea

by AsperAsparagus



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Courting Rituals, Fluff, M/M, everyone is an idiot but pure of heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsperAsparagus/pseuds/AsperAsparagus
Summary: Set after the main game, Conductor and Grooves are trying to kill each other a lot less, and the Moon Penguins and Express owls are starting to enjoy the more civil nature the two have.That was until Conductor decided to add a song to his movie.
Relationships: The Conductor/DJ Grooves
Comments: 8
Kudos: 175





	Researching Courtship Rituals Might Be A Good Idea

It was another busy day at Dead Bird Studios, as they all tended to be when the awards season was coming up. Express owls and Moon penguins hurried back and forth through the numerous sets that were set up around the studio. A mishmash of western and sci-fi themed props littered the studio’s floor and walls, birds argued and bickered over which was theirs and where the lighting of cameras had wound up. 

The two directors sat up in their chairs barking orders and trying to get the footage they needed before it got too late, as their workers ran around like headless chickens trying to follow the commands given. Admittedly they were used to such a thing now and most of them knew what the directors wanted or needed before they even asked but it was still stressful and tiring work, but they knew it would be worth it in the end. Besides, ever since the weird little hat child had come in and helped with the movies and taught both birds a well needed lesson, not that you would hear it from any of the owls or penguins, things had been getting a little better around the studio. Conductor and Dj Grooves had both started to, somewhat, get along with each other. In their own weird, argumentative and competitive way mind you. There were less screaming matches and fights then before. A lot less trying to cheat and one up one another and more them both just focusing on their own movies and trying to be civil to one another. Tho that usually just meant they wouldn’t fist fight in the lobby any more and even once The Receptionist has stated he had seen both birds leaving the studio together before departing just outside with a small nod to one another. Ask them a few months ago and neither the owls or the penguins would have thought such a thing possible but apparently pigs were going to fly next with how unbelievable the whole situation was becoming.

It wasn’t until filming was nearly completed that year did the “incident” happen, as it would later come to be known as. As usual the owls and penguins had finished up filming for that day and were just tidying up the set and costumes while the directors busied themselves. Grooves was off somewhere adding the final details to some of the costumes while Conductor sat a little bit off to the side of one of his sets. His current movie, as always, was westerned themed but seemed to have taken a leaf out of a certain disco themed penguin’s book and had decided to add some music to it. Nothing like Grooves would do, but just a small song the protagonist would sing to the damsel over a campfire and what would have her swoon over him. Obviously Conductor was the protagonist, and while he obviously didn’t have the singing talent of say someone like Grooves, he could hold a tune. His main skill was the guitar. Turns out the director had a soft spot for the instrument and had learnt to play it years ago, even before he became the director he was today. He had even composed his own song for the movie, simple but memorable as it was meant to be from the heart and not over the top and tacky like one of the DJ’s. 

As Conductor continued to strum away and sing quietly to himself the other birds quickly spotted his rival approaching him rather intently, a glimmer in his eyes. The penguin adored music so was eager to join in or discuss anything musical topic when it came up, and having someone like Conductor suddenly trying to add a song to his movie was a very interesting topic and one the penguin couldn’t help but insist he help with. A few of the moon penguins wandered over to the edge of their sets to keep an eye on their boss, while a few Express owls did the same. While they didn’t fight as much, the other birds still didn’t like taking any chances so it was an unspoken rule that when the directors were together on set, a few of their workers would “observe” them. Just in case.

The birds watched at Conductor jumped and scowled at Grooves plotting himself down in the chair opposite his rival, his feathers ruffling slightly at being interrupted but thankfully that was it. A few choice words and the use of peck neck were made out but soon enough Conductor seemed to resign himself to Grooves refusing to budge and gave in to letting the director stay. Moving slightly closer, still trying to keep up the charade of being busy as to not alert the birds, the owls and penguins mingled amongst themselves pretending to talk or tidy up set pieces. It wasn’t until it seemed Grooves had found the lyrics to Conductor’s little song did they focus more on them others. Appeared like the penguin wanted to hear the song, innocent enough really, but it seemed to have an odd effect on his fellow director. Both entourages could see the change come over the yellow bird in an instant, his feathers puffing up, his cheeks lighting up and him suddenly fiddling with the strings on his guitar. Obviously it just seemed like he was nervous and shy at having to sing around someone as talented as Grooves the Moon penguins presumed. The Express owls however exchanged a few looks. Concern seemed to be plastered on their features, their eyes darting between the two directors and Moon penguins. The looks they gave set the Moon penguins on edge as maybe there was something else they were missing.

It wasn’t until Conductor hesitantly agreed to sing did they see the Express owls stop their charade of working and focus entirely on their boss. Clearing his throat, Conductor started to sing and play, his words soft and slow as he sang to the penguin, a clear blush starting to form over his cheeks now. The song itself was obviously a love song, just sweet and full of soppy little quotes about how beautiful and sweet and kind the muse of the song was. Overall while nothing to write home about it was still very touching and obviously there was some meaning behind it. It wasn’t until Grooves started to sing along with him did the Moon penguins begin to really worry. The obvious effect hearing Grooves serenade along with him was apparent to everyone, as the yellow bird’s ears shot up and he nearly stopped playing altogether, he stumbled over his words slightly apparently shocked to hear Grooves singing along with him. Almost shyly he continued to play and sing back to the penguin. His words becoming even softer and more heartfelt as at first he avoided the other’s gaze before soon he was unable to break it. An almost serene look plastered on his face as they continued to sing. They’d never seen such a look before on the Conductor's face and honestly none of the Moon penguins could make out what it was. The Express owls however all had a look of shock mixed with disbelief and perhaps a little bit of panic as they watched the scene come to its conclusion. 

Once both birds had finished they stayed quiet for a moment, before Grooves cocked his head slightly a small look of concern on his face as he frowned slightly, a familiar “Darling” being made out. That was enough to break Conductor out of his daze as he quickly snapped back and jumped to his feet blurting something out and running out the studio towards his office leaving a confused Grooves to just sit there and call out after him. Frowning the Moon penguins went to head over to their boss to comfort him and check on him like they always did before one stopped as he saw the owl’s expressions. They all looked pale and in sheer disbelief and seemed to be having a hard time processing what they had just scene.

“You alright?”

One of the Moon penguins opening their mouth to ask the question was enough to get the others to turn back and witness the owl’s expressions themselves. A sudden wave of nervous energy spread quickly amongst them making them crowd around the other stage hands.

“I can’t believe they just did that. I-I knew there was something, b-but this is such a surprise and so soon?! Oh man, oh jeez!”

One of the owls just shook his head while another suddenly grinned and smirked at one of his neighbouring owls.

“I told you! I told you it would happen! Now cough up the 50 pons!”

It wasn’t until a rowdier Moon penguin grabbed one of the owls by his lapel did they all fall quiet and shrink back slightly, the rest of the penguins surrounding them and scowling.

“Now you better tell us what’s going on! If something happened to our boss you better spill or else you mouse eating feather necks!”

The sudden threat caught them off guard and the penguins were treated to a range of confused expressions until the owl being threatened eyes went wide and he let out a small oh.

“I um, know this might be a little inappropriate of a question given the timing and all and the fact you are threatening me. But ah...how… how do penguins court?”

“What?”

The question caught them all off guard and they exchanged glances before a sudden wave of realisation and dread started to hit them. Letting the owl go the lead penguin cleared his throat slightly, cheeks going red as this wasn’t something you usually would discuss, especially not to another bird of a different species.

“Well, for penguins we um, we would find a nice rock or stone and present it to the person we liked we would then um… dance with them. They dance back with you and you know your affections were replicated. Why do you ask?”

The owls all went very pale and exchanged an “oh boy” look and started to sweat slightly.

“Well owls court slightly differently. Seems you guys, and in turn I’m guessing Grooves isn’t aware of it. Being from the moon and all. But when owls court we… well we um…”

“Spit it out already before I have to make yo-”

“They sing. To one another. Our courting ritual is that one owl will sing and if the other sings back and duets you, you are kinda like a couple now. Engaged even to some degree.”

The penguins all went quiet as they tried to compute what had just been said to them and simultaneously their faces all dropped and they all screamed “WHAT?!”. The Express owls just gave them a sheepish look and nodded before making a quick exit as Grooves started to make their way over to them. They didn’t want to be around for when the Moon penguins explained to their boss he was now engaged to his rival. Approaching them Grooves watched the Express owls make a quit get away before turning back to his entourage who were looking at their feet and shuffling slightly, tugging at their suits and fiddling with their glasses.

“Hey Darlings, are you okay? Has something happened?”

“W-well boss um something might have. I-it’s um well… you are probably going to want to sit down for this.”


End file.
